The invent for the merger of textiles and electronics has dated back for over a half a century when Claude Shannon and Edward O. Thorp created the first wearable computer used to predict the outcome of the gambling roulette wheel. Since then, other designers have created product that integrate electronic listening devices into apparel. One general category of designs provides for earphones that are permanently affixed to the article of clothing. While a second general category provides for the entire manual installation and removal of all electronic component parts within a garment. The present invention provides for a headphone extension wire device to be made permanently affixed to and a part of an apparel garment. The headphone extension wire device is to bridge the conductive connection between the audio output port of a personal portable electronic listening device and the stereo mini-plugs of a headphone set. Having concealed wiring configured within the confines of the garment provides a great utility to the user in that there will be no tangling of wires when using a portable listening device. Additionally, the user will avoid dangling wires that often get snagged and pulled such that the earphones become either dislodged or misaligned from the user's ears. The foregoing problem is especially prevalent with rigorous activities such as exercise, which is often a time of high preference for use of a portable listening device.
The present invention provides for the integration of electrical connectors with conductive wiring that is permanently embedded within an apparel article to provide for the interconnection between conductive elements without a break in conductivity therebetween during use. The present invention also provides for complementary electrical connectors enabling the connector joints to be broken repeatedly by attachment and detachment of the contact supporting structure of each connector.
As used herein, “earbud,” “headphone” and “earphone” mean any device placed in or on the human ear for producing audible sound. As used herein, “electronic devices” means any portable electronic entertainment apparatus, such as an MP3 player, radio, television, tape or compact disc player, electronic game, multimedia computer, walkie talkie, or cellular telephone. As used herein, “apparel,” “textile”, “garment” and “clothing” shall mean clothing that a human being wears, such as a sweatshirt, hooded sweatshirt, jacket, hooded jacket, t-shirt, tank top t-shirt, collared shirt, hats, baseball caps, etc. This invention shall not be limited to the styles of apparel, and shall encompass any cut of cloth, fabric or material worn by a person that can feasibly encapsulate the spirit of this invention.